1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a stripping device, and particularly to an apparatus for stripping release papers from workpieces applied during production.
2. Description of the Related Art
Release papers are usually adhered to workpieces for protecting the workpieces from damage in transport, and twin adhesives with release papers are adhered to workpieces for assembling with other structures in assembly. The release papers are usually manually stripped off from the workpieces. However, efficiency of the manual way is relatively low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.